Misunderstood
by Vanellopevonschweets2
Summary: Connie, the new girl at school, befriends Remy Buckley, known to most kids as Remy Bucksaplenty. What will Timmy think when they want to be more than friends? Will Connie be able to prove to Timmy that Remy is misunderstood?


Disclaimer: I AM NOT BUTCH HARTMAN AND NEVER WILL BE BECAUSE DUE TO THE LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE IT IS NOT POSSIBLE. THIS IS NOT INTENDED TO INFRINGE THE RIGHTS THAT BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED w BILLIONFOLD. Thank you. Now on to the thing.

Chapter One: The new girl

The new girl, Connie, was a tough one. She was made fun of for being the only girl in school that was a tomboy.

She had many personas that she treated like Timmy treats his own Fairies. One day...

"Hey NEW GIRL, why don't you have your own cellphone? I thought you said you're COOL!" One of Trixie's posse said. Tamara, one of Connie's 'personalities', was enraged. She was so mad, she spoke FOR Connie. "You rich kids are really lucky you even get to sit around and be lazy." She said in her trademark southern accent. "But why do you even bother to mess with me? I happen to be the toughest ten year old girl I know. And I happen not to have money or any so- called 'Magic' to protect me. Only I protect me." "Ugh. Whatever. I'll bet you don't even have your own mansion." Trixie walked back to her class. Her teacher was Mrs. K, but she was actually Mrs. F. She never wanted to tell anyone her real last name. Only Connie knew. 'Mrs. K' was her mom, which was why Connie attended the school. Connie promised not to tell anyone her mom's real name. SO YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT SUCKAAAAS! Anyway, Connie's mom only wanted to be a teacher, and a strict one at that, because all of the teachers were either crazy (Like Mr. Crocker) Or not strict enough (Like Mrs. Snickerpoodle).

Connie sat down. You could tell immediately that her mom is where she got her toughness. She slammed a moderate level assignment on everyone's desk. It was new stuff that nobody in the class knew. This way, the kids actually learned something instead of just repeating the same thing. Timmy was walking back to class as well. He saw the whole scene. "Gee, sport. Trixie was a real jerk back there." Wanda, in the form of a pen, said. "Yeah. The new girl is really tough. Go new girl!" Cosmo said, also in the form of a pen. "So what do you think of her?" Poof asked, in the form of a pen as well. Timmy blushed. Poof can talk, a blessing and a curse. Timmy ignored him. He sat down in class. "C'Mon, bro. Seriously. You don't usually see a girl who can stand up for herself." He said. Timmy sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I can't believe that Trixie would do that. I feel sorry for the new girl being in Remy's class. He can be a pain in the" "F! YOU GET AN F FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION!" Crocker slammed an F on Timmy's desk. Connie heard the commotion, being in the neighbor room. Oh, how she wanted to stand up to Crocker for Timmy. But her mom wouldn't let her. Connie focused on her work. It was now lunchtime. Every table was crammed with kids, including Remy's. His table had one unoccupied spot. Every fifth grade student had a table except for her. She had no choice but to sit right next to Remy at his table. Which she was fine with. Tabitha didn't like it at all though. Tabitha was Connie's generous part. She disliked wealthy, snotty kids. She especially disliked greed. But Connie sat down anyway. Remy looked pretty bummed. "What's wrong, Remy?" she asked. Like everyone, she knew the names of the popular kids in school. "It's just so hard being a rich kid. It's just too much fame. You don't know how hard it is." He said. "It's like you just can't get any alone time." He felt Connie hugging him. "You're right. I don't know what it's like being rich, and you don't know what life is like within a budget. I pity you." "I pity you, too, new girl," he answered, handing Connie a one hundred dollar bill. "No, Remy, I don't take money. I'm thankful for my life." She said, handing it back. "I insist, you should take it. Are you sure you don't need anything else to fill your life?" Connie flinched after she processed hat he said. "No! Is that what you've been taught? To just fill your life with... MATERIAL THINGS!? I mean, the only material thing I want is an Alpha smart Neo, but that's it! I don' need yo money man!" Remy nodded. "New girl, please show me what your life is like!" He exclaimed. The rest of the kids at the table were either like 'Drama bomb' or just focusing on their meal. "My name is Connie, Remy. It was nice to meet you." She shook his hand. Lunch was over, and everyone walked back to their classrooms. Timmy saw all that happened with Connie and Remy. He didn't hear, just saw. "I can't believe it! Remy and Connie hanging out? A guy like him doesn't deserve a girl like her!" Poof looked up at Timmy with a smug grin. "So, you jealous or what?" he asked. Timmy was annoyed at this. He just growled and stormed off to his classroom.

Chapter 2- Wanna hang out?

After school, Remy and Connie walked home together. Without realizing, they were actually holding hands. They were going to Connie's house. When they walked in, Connie's older sister, Cealia, was near the doorway. She noticed them holding hands. "Oh. Well, Connie, I never thought you'd be able to do it. You done snagged one! So, who's your boyfriend? He looks like a snivy." Connie and Remy looked down at their joined hands. They let go and both blushed. "Umm, he's Remy Buckley. They call him Bucksaplenty because of his wealth. I say it's a cruel joke. They say he's a snotty spoiled brat, but he's misunderstood." "Huh. OK. Well, I made dinner, Flameface." Cealia handed Connie a plate of rice and curry. "Extra spicy, just the way you like it."


End file.
